


attention

by donde



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Touch-Starved, thats a kink? alright it applies, uh kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donde/pseuds/donde
Summary: Abe really can't keep his hands off of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty weird (and ancient), enjoy!
> 
> Edit 9/4/17: Fixed some minor readability issues that were bothering me.

It starts innocently enough. They’re spending the night at Abe’s house, and there’s a game tomorrow. It’s become somewhat of a tradition of theirs to sleep over the Friday before a game, watching movies and gossiping about their teammates. Abe likes to claim this began as a way to ensure Mihashi got a sufficient amount of sleep before a game, but over time, it became less about making sure Mihashi was fully rested and more about simply spending time with him.

And then in recent weeks, about being able to kiss him without worrying about being seen.

So here they were, on a typical Friday night, but this time there was no DVD menu cycling through the DVD player, the lights flashing at them as they lay in Abe’s bed. Instead, tonight, the TV screen is black and silent. Mihashi’s back is pressed firmly against the wall next to the bed, sitting with his legs crossed. Abe is pressed closely against him, both hands twisted in the sheets below him, one leg dangling off the edge of the mattress, with Mihashi’s arms wound tightly around his neck.

This isn’t the first night they’ve spent like this, making out sloppily upstairs while Abe’s family is downstairs chattering loudly, because being with Mihashi takes time, and every new step requires days worth of careful buildup and emotional reassurances. Abe is very familiar with this major aspect of his boyfriend's personality, but when Mihashi opens his mouth, inviting in Abe’s tongue, and moaning in his soft, breathy way when Abe obliges him, the room is heavy with the weight of their mutual but unspoken arousal, and Abe can’t help but let his hands wander.

Mihashi snaps away instantly, however, his lips rosy and wet and Abe’s heart breaks at the separation. The energy in the room is gone, and replaced with something tense. Mihashi's face is flushed the most alluring shade of red Abe has ever seen, and he casts his gaze to the side, staring fixedly at the floor and twisting his hands together, looking suddenly very uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, and Abe has to strain his ears to hear it. He looks surprised but in a worried way, and his eyes become more watery the more he focuses on the floor. Abe’s stomach feels full of lead and he clenches his fists, his face heating as he is instantly overcome with shame. He was too eager. He knows Mihashi must be coaxed gently into any sort of progression in their relationship, that he’s extremely nervous and easily startled and insecure and _of course_ he wouldn’t want this right now: they’d barely started making out, groping of any sort was pretty much off the table at this stage, out of the question, far beyond where they currently stood. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

He’s so frustrated with himself. Being the source of Mihashi's distress is something he isn't unfamiliar with, but it's been so long since he's been anything but a source of comfort for him, a lighthouse in the sea of Mihashi's anxiety, the disappointment he feels is overwhelming. He’s ruined their whole night, and Mihashi will probably never want to be near him again, and Abe would deserve all of it, he knows.

He stares at the rumpled blanket on his mattress where they’re both sitting, Abe’s knee touching Mihashi’s. He tries to count the threads in his sheets, but there’s too many and he gets lost immediately, pressing his fists into them.

“Sorry,” Abe mutters, feeling like the scum of the earth. “I didn’t mean….” He trails off, not sure what he didn’t mean. He certainly didn’t put his hands in Mihashi’s pants on accident.

Mihashi nods like he understands anyway, but he doesn’t say anything in response, just continues darting his eyes around the room, shoulders hunched in on himself like he’s the one that has something to be ashamed of.

Abe wants to look at him, to comfort his distressed boyfriend, but he’s so overcome with his own guilt he can’t bear to make eye contact, let alone speak, so he settles for trying to express some sort of reassurance through staring intensely at Mihsashi’s bony knees, when he notices Mihashi is still very much hard. The bulge in his jeans looks almost painful with need, straining against the denim.

Abe swallows hard, a tight knot forming in his throat, and he is completely unable to tear his eyes away. It dawns on him as he can’t help but stare openly and Mihashi’s glaringly obvious arousal that Mihashi didn’t necessarily _dislike_ what Abe was doing, but just, as always, he was surprised and didn’t know how to react outside of retreating from the source of his nerves. Abe had started touching him without any sort of warning, something he almost never did, so he shouldn’t have been surprised his boyfriend had reacted in such a way, but he was lost in the heat of the moment and hadn’t really thought about what he was doing. Sometimes being with Mihashi felt so natural and  _right,_  Abe could get carried away.

Mihashi tears his hesitant gaze from the floor to glance at Abe, looking to see what it is he’s so transfixed on, and he yelps when he realizes it’s his own erection, plainly visible and being ogled right before his eyes, and he rushes to cover it up with both his hands, a deep blush spreading down to his neck.

“I-!” He squeaks in embarrassment, blinking rapidly, once again eyes flitting across the room, looking everywhere but Abe. “I’m just going to- I’m gonna go take care of…. this….” He says, voice loud and uneven with embarrassment, and he stands up hastily, hands still trying to hide his arousal as he began to stumble off the bed, trying to make his escape as quickly as possible.

As Mihashi stands and begins to walk briskly away from him, an idea strikes Abe so suddenly he almost chokes on the urgency to voice it.

“Wait!” He blurts before he can even think about how he could say this out loud. Mihashi immediately freezes, only a few paces from Abe’s bed. Three years of heeding Abe's commands exactly has left him somewhat conditioned.

He doesn’t turn around to look at him, but Abe know’s he’s listening. He swallows hard, his face burning for entirely different reasons now.

“I….” He begins lamely. His face feels like it’s glowing as he struggles to find a way to word this strangely sudden but intense desire that won’t make Mihashi completely flip his shit. He comes up blank.

Mihashi turns around, looking at him curiously. His faces is still red but it’s slowly fading as he grows more confused by his boyfriends strange actions. “Abe?” He asks, his voice sounding worried.

“You can, um…” God damn, just do it Takaya! “Um I can like, watch?” He winces as soon as the words leave his mouth, feeling like he just made an even bigger ass of himself with that statement.

The blush that had began to subside returns to Mihashi’s face in full force, his entire face the precise shade of pink that makes Abe want to lean over and kiss him. He puckers his lips in that unique way that Abe has seen on no one else.

“Takaya... wants to watch me…?” He asks slowly, as though he isn’t sure this is what Abe had just asked him, and he’s the one embarrassed to be saying it out loud now. His eyes roam the room and his fingers begin to knot in front of him.

Abe coughs nervously, glancing at floor, unable to actually look Mihashi in the eye after his filthy request, but he can’t really take it back now. “If that’s okay… with you I mean.” He feels like an ass, but his voice is weak with need while he speaks. He’s surprised by how much he wants this now that the possibility has revealed itself. Just thinking about it makes his skin feel electric. There is a short pause, and then Mihashi nods before speaking.

“I guess that’s okay… if Abe-kun really wants it.” Abe is a little surprised despite himself. He wasn’t entirely sure how Mihashi was going to react to this, but he was preparing himself for outright rejection and the possibility that Mihashi would break up and never talk to him again nonetheless.

“Are you sure?” Abe asks, unable to stop himself. He couldn’t even bear the thought of making Mihashi feel forced into something like this, and so he has to ask. He just has to.

Mihashi seems to be growing more comfortable with the idea the longer he stands there, however, and he nods. “Yeah... are you?” He looks at Abe nervously.

Abe nods, probably a little too eagerly. Mihashi nods again and lets his hands fall from their protective position over his crotch, moving to stand at the edge of the bed and gazing at Abe, looking unsure of what to do.

“Should I be on the bed?” He asks, and Abe has to expend a lot of energy on focusing on Mihashi’s words rather than the tent in his pants.

“Uh, yeah, if that’s where you’re comfortable.”

Mihashi nods, and Abe takes that as a yes. Abe is slightly taken aback when Mihashi takes his pants off without much hesitation, though he shouldn’t be: he can’t really do this with them on. Mihashi is unembarrassed about Abe seeing him pantsless of course, due to the many times he’s stripped to his underwear with the rest of the team in the locker room, however when his fingers curl around the waistband of his underwear, he hesitates, and Abe can feel waves of nervousness radiating from him. Mihashi’s eyes flick to Abe’s, uncertain. Abe nods; he’s not sure why or what he means by it, but he hopes it’s encouraging either way.

Apparently it is, because Mihashi gives Abe a small nod in return, though it seems more to assure himself rather than Abe, and in one swift movement his underwear joins his jeans, rumpled on the floor.

Abe’s eyes drop immediately to Mihashi’s crotch, where he can see the swollen head of Mihashi’s dick hanging below the hem of his baggy sleep shirt. Mihashi’s eyes find Abe’s, and he looks on edge but Abe grins despite himself. Normally this would terrify his boyfriend, but over the years Mihashi has slowly learned to interpret Abe’s uncomfortable facial expressions. He’s nervous as all hell, but in a buzzing excited way that physically manifests itself in the weird smile that seems to encourage Mihashi to climb onto Abe’s bed and scoot back against the wall.

When he shifts, making himself comfortable, his tshirt falls away revealing his cock in all it’s glory. It’s erect, flushed red and curving slightly upwards to the ceiling. He looks a little at a loss, unsure of what to do next. His face and neck are hot and flushed, and Abe want to touch him, calm him down, assure him that he doesn’t have anything to worry about. Abe doesn’t think anything negative about Mihashi’s exposed bits, even though he’s sure Mihashi’s head is racing with all the possible things for Abe to criticize about him. God, how could he? Everything about Mihashi is smooth and delicate like porcelain, including his cock. It’s thin and long, not very veiny and it’s the same color pink as the boys face. The realization makes Abe’s heart feel heavy with emotion.

Mihashi has soft looking blond hair that curls around the base of his dick, and Abe is so enamoured with every little detail of him, from his leaking head to his balls that are partially concealed behind his thin, soft thighs. He wants to put his mouth on every inch of him, but he restrains himself.

After comfortably situating himself, Mihashi glances at Abe through his lashes. His expression is asking for approval, but Mihashi’s honey eyes gazing up at him through his long, almost feminine lashes feels so deeply sexual in this context that Abe feels like he’s going burst right here and now. He scoots closer, his side touching Mihashi’s, and presses his face into Mihashi’s shoulder, his breath pooling at the dip of his collar.

“God, you’re driving me crazy,” he says. It’s true, Abe needs a minute to compose himself from the sheer sight of Mihashi partially naked and fully erect in his presence. Abe places a sloppy misplaced kiss to his collarbone before pulling away and running a hand through his already tousled hair. He is so crazy for this nervous mess of a kid sitting beside him.

Abe places his hand on Mihashi’s cheek and turns his face towards him, placing a chaste but heartfelt kiss to his lips and saying “Okay, whenever you’re ready.”

Abe’s submission to his own intense lust towards him seems to have somewhat reassured Mihashi. He nods, his face losing some of it’s embarrassed warmth, instead replaced with nervous determination as he takes his bottom lip between his teeth, wrapping a hesitant hand around the head of his hardened dick.

Mihashi begins painfully slow, with feather-light touches just ghosting against his skin, almost like he’s nervous to touch himself. He keeps his eyes on his dick, his fingertips brushing slowly against his length. Abe feels as though he’s the one being teased, despite his junk being neatly tucked away into his underwear, untouched.

Mihashi gradually begins using more effective touching, his hand now wrapped fully around his shaft, and he lets out a small, short exhale that Abe’s ears pick up on instantly. He can see Mihashi steadily getting even harder with every stroke, building himself up. His touches are more deliberate now, still gentle, but Mihashi’s actions tend to be like that without trying. His palm is sliding up and down his dick, and Mihashi starts exhaling more noticeably; short, fast breaths syncopate his strokes. His chest, from what Abe can see above his thin tshirt, is splotchy and red, and Abe wants desperately to touch his overwarm skin. He’s yearning to feel Mihashi’s soft, perfect skin under his hands, on his mouth, everywhere. He can’t help but want to touch him when he looks like this: eyes focused on his hands working his cock, skin slightly sheened in sweat, fully determined in a way that is only slightly diminished by the feeling of his hand against his cock. Mihashi wants to please Abe, he can tell, and both his heart and his dick swell at the notion.

Mihashi squeezes his cock and exhales out, long and heavy, closing his eyes and tipping his head back against the wall, his muscles visible under his tshirt as his back curves.

“Abe,” he breaths out, nearly a moan, and oh, okay, that goes straight Abe’s dick, and he struggles to contain the groan that threatens to release itself just hearing Mihashi sigh his name like that.

“What are you thinking about?” Abe asks, eye’s glued to Mihashi’s hand, unable to keep himself from asking any longer. He knows the answer but he’s dying to hear it aloud, wants Mihashi’s helpless voice to say it while he’s so overwhelmed by the pleasure of touching himself. His voice sounds so sweet like this, hearing it makes Abe want to kiss him, long and slow and deep.

He feels dizzy. The sight of Mihashi’s cock, glistening with precome, makes him feel light headed. Mihashi doesn’t reply, only whimpers needily in response, his hips bucking up into the open air.

Abe can barely move, he feels frozen, as though this isn’t even real. Mihashi looks so captivating like this, almost angelic, practically glowing, and he’s _aching_ to touch him, perfect doll-like creature that he is. Abe wants to brush his neck and kiss his hair and put his mouth on his dick, _G_ _od._

“Are you thinking about me?” Abe asks, his heart racing. He feels his pulse pounding heavily in his throat. His whole body is electric, adrenaline and arousal making his blood rush in his ears. He’s never been this goddamn hard in his life.

Mihashi nods, his teeth biting hard into his lip, his chest heaving. “Y-yes, I’m thinking about Abe-kun.”

Before he can really stop himself, Abe is leaning into him, pressing his open mouth against Mihashi’s exposed neck, kissing the delicate skin there. Mihashi gasps at the feeling, back arching dramatically against the wall. Mihashi is so responsive, Abe marvels somewhere in in the back of his mind, like he’s surprised something can feel this good, and Abe hopes he feels like this forever. He hopes Mihashi never stops being entranced by Abe, that they’ll never grow tired of each other's touch.

Abe drags his lips slowly against Mihashi’s skin till he reaches his hairline, breathing heavy against the back of his neck. “God, Ren,” he says, speaking against his hair, dick aching. “I’m so hard right now.”

Mihashi makes a small, choked noise at this, his breath shallowing. His hand is moving faster, more urgently against his cock now, pumping desperately, and Abe groans audibly against the beginnings of a hickey on Mihashi’s neck, his hips arching involuntarily.

This is the hottest thing Abe has done in his whole life, and also probably farther than any of the other guys have gotten with anyone, ever. (Except maybe Tajima, because he loves to brag about all the action he gets, but it's probably not true anyway.) He feels so overwhelmed, not only with what he is doing, but also with affection for his blond boyfriend currently touching himself in front of him. Abe feels suffocated by need and lust and total infatuation. He really wants to touch Mihashi, and Abe is unsure if that will upset him but the urge to feel that flushed skin under his fingertips is so overwhelming that he succumbs to desire quickly.

Abe places his hand on Mihashi’s inner thigh, unable to resist him any longer. He rubs his palm somewhat unintentionally against Mihashi’s thigh, dragging his knuckles dangerously close to where Mihashi is currently drawing long, wanton strokes against his leaking member.

Mihashi reacts, moaning loud, his breathing heavy and uneven. “Abe,” he breathes again, his voice tight with need. He’s whimpering now, eyes screwed shut tightly, hips bucking frantically. His movements are jerky, his head leaking. Mihashi hums, high pitched and desperate, his lips pressed tightly together as he rubs his thumb across his slit, tears forming at the corners of his eyes from the feeling.

Abe’s dick is pressing painfully against the front of his jeans, his hand rubbing lightly at the sensitive skin on the inside of Mihashi’s upper thigh, panting heavily into his neck. Mihashi turns his head so it’s tilted to rest partially on Abe, his lips parted, unable to muffle the string of  “Ah- Takaya, uhm-” falling from his swollen lips.

Abe groans, a sound that comes from deep in his throat, and removes his hand that was rubbing small, affectionate circles against the part of Mihashi’s thigh that connected with the base of his cock, undoing his tight baseball pants and shoving his hand deep into his underwear, grabbing needily at his own dick before pulling it out of his pants and jerking himself off quick and deliberately.

Mihashi gasps, small and choked and desperate, and with a high pitched whimper that makes Abe feel like he’ll die if Mihashi makes anymore sounds like that, his dick can’t take being any harder than it already is, his back arches and Mihashi’s comes, hips rocking desperately as he rides out his orgasm, and Abe leans in, kissing wetly at the corners of his mouth.

Mihashi comes down slowly, eyes clouded and looking dazed, chest heaving as he tries to regain his breathing. Abe thrusts harder, hips humping nothing but the air, pulling frantically at his length, eyes closed, focusing on the feeling of Mihashi beside him. Unsurprisingly, he comes quickly, breathing slowly into the damp shoulder of Mihashi’s tshirt as he comes down.

A few long seconds pass before he slumps back against the wall, eyes closed, cock still hanging openly out of his pants. He can feel his pulse thrumming against his skin, and he suddenly feels very calm, weeks of pent up sexual frustration finally released.

“That was…” Abe begins. “Was that okay?” He asks. He doesn’t really know how to react to this situation.  He opens one eye and glances at Mihashi, nervous to see his reaction.

Mostly he looks tired, but he smiles, and he looks like some sort of angelic, post-coital gift from the heavens, and Abe is lucky. Really, truly lucky.

“Yeah, that was, um. Really nice Abe-kun.” Abe grins and presses against him, gently sliding Mihashi into a lying position on top of the sheets. Abe stands and grabs an old towel from his bed post, discarding his pants and cleaning himself off before crawling into bed and handing the towel to his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” he says, watching Mihashi slowly wipe the cum off his thighs. “We should… try it again sometime maybe.” He sounds nervous, but Mihashi turns towards him and gives him the sweetest, smallest smile, and Abe’s heart beats a little faster.

“I’d like that,” he replies, and Abe really can’t help but kiss him.


End file.
